


First Date

by girlwithpassion



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: AU, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is their first date. Lorne actually asked him, Lester, yes asked him officially on a date. Lester's first instincts told him to say no but when he looked up and met with Lorne's gaze, his rejection gets stuck at the back of his throat as he nods his head. {Slight AU}</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> For 'Lornester'. 
> 
> Prompt by:lornester.  
> Prompt: On their first date and lester having a panic attack or something and lorne calming him down..

Today is their first date. Lorne actually asked him, Lester, yes asked him officially on a date. Lester's first instincts told him to say no but when he looked up and met with Lorne's gaze, his rejection gets stuck at the back of his throat as he nods his head.

Lorne has drove them into a different city for the date, he knows Lester is still not fully comfortable with all of this, it feels sudden to him. Of course, Lorne knows he has rushed him into this, but he had it. Since the first time he laid his eyes on Lester, he felt drawn to him. By all means, Lester is just another ordinary man and that godforsaken ordinary town but still, there is something in him which intrigues Lorne; Lester has managed to surprise Lorne every time they crossed paths. So he takes Lester to Duluth where he has managed to find a nice restaurant for them to eat.

"Nice.. it's a nice.. restaurant." Lester is nervous, in fact very nervous.

"Really? But we have not even stepped inside yet, Lester." Lorne deliberately lowers the tone of his voice with each word, taking notice of any affect of this on Lester.

"Uh.. ya.. I mean, it's.. it's.."

"Lester.."

Lester stops right there when he feels a hand on his shoulder, looking up he meets with Lorne's smiling eyes.

"You are nervous."

"Im.. I am fine."

"Les"

Shaking his head, Lester tries to assure but he is fool to think if Lorne can be convinced.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I told you, Im fine."

"Ya?"

"Ya." Another nod.

"Ok then, let's go." Before Lester can register, Lorne hooks his arm with Lester's and lead them inside the restaurant. Whatever courage Lester had mustered up to assure he is doing fine evaporates as soon Lorne hooks their arms and nearly drags him inside.

"What would you like to order?" When waiter turns to Lester, who was clearly busy being nervous that didn't pay attention when waiter arrived.  
Before Lester could answer, Lorne orders for him and drives the waiter away. Lester's nervousness is making Lorne uncomfortable, he decides to do something about it or else they'll never get through the night and God knows well what Lorne has planned for Lester while night still young. Slowly sliding his hand across the table he stops just where Lester's right hand is resting. Lester doesn't notice is as he is busy looking anywhere but at Lorne which is funny because he is on a date, with Lorne. Lester forgets to breathe for a moment as soon he feels Lorne's fingers touching him gently. As a reflect he moves his hand away.

"Lester."

"Ya."

"Look at me." Lester is surprised when Lorne speaks in gentle tone. As soon words register in his mind, his body instantly respond to request, he eyes meets with Lorne.

"I want you to trust me, Lester."

"Of.. of course, I trust you."

"Do you?" Leaning forward on table, he questions him.

"Yea, of course I do." Lester nods and tries to give him a genuine smile but Lorne knows it's not genuine yet, that he has to work hard to earn that smile from Lester, to earn his trust. But why? Lorne has never been interested in earning someone's trust but then again the man sitting in front of him is not someone else.

"Then let me. Just trust me. _Please._ " _'Please'_ , Lorne Malvo just used 'please' word and he does not ask someone this nicely, ever; even Lester knows this. The sincerity in his eyes matches with his words and tone and any other walls Lester had built up around him starts to crumble down. What the heck, with this thought, his hand starts to move where it was before, he doesn't stop until his fingers are touching Lorne's, letting taller man's gaze shift from his face to their hands on table nearly touching. Lorne immediately intertwine their fingers before Lester can change his mind.

"I trust you." Lorne was barely done being happy about this achievement when he feels Lester's thumb gently circling on back on his hand. Once again, Lester Nygaard has managed to surprise Lorne. Lorne wonders if Lester is aware of his thumb action or is he doing this subconsciously? Lorne doesn't shift his gaze yet but he can feel Lester's intense gaze on him.

"Thank you, Lester." And he shifts his gaze to meet with Lester's whose cheeks are coloring now. Both of them can feel the warmth they are passing to each other with just ghost of touch. Lorne can already feel how beautiful and warm night this going to be, even though they are in the coldest side of country, he knows tonight, he is going to be burned by sun. And this is when he realizes that Lester is his sun, the one who can give him light but also can burn him with its warmth and this is when Lorne decides that he will never be parted from his sun.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I tried hun, I tried.. honestly, I don't know or where this went towards the end, but I hope you enjoyed it. Apology if not up to mark.


End file.
